Amistad incondicional
by Sonohanara
Summary: ¿Quién diría que el destrozar el restaurante Ichiraku contrariaría sus propios prejuicios? Definitivamente, ellos no.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al autor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Agradecimientos: **A los profesores que me dieron tiempo libre con sus aburridas clases para poder escribir sin prisas [?]

* * *

><p><strong>Amistad incondicional<strong>

Kushina dobló una de sus camisetas de verano, para después depositarla nuevamente en la maleta correspondiente. ¿Qué podía hacer sino? El viaje había sido tan repentino que apenas había tenido tiempo de planchar la ropa; y de nada había servido, puesto que ésta ahora estaba más que arrugada al haber sido forzada a entrar en la valija.

Estaba enfadada y a la vez conforme, porque aunque la idea de vivir en Konoha no le desagradara del todo la habían tomado sin tenerla a ella en cuenta. Además, también estaban los idiotas que tenía por compañeros de clase. Sí, su cara redonda junto con su rojizo cabello eran perfectamente comparables con los de un tomate, ¡pero eso no era motivo de insulto alguno! Además, los gemelos Hyuuga, ¿cómo eran sus nombres? _Gigasho, Gigashi, Higashi_… ¡Como si le importara! El caso es que ambos tenían caras de estreñidos y nadie comentaba nada al respecto.

Dobló un par de camisetas más hasta finalizar el tercer pilar. _¡Perfecto, 'ttebane!, _gritó mentalmente extasiada. Ya sólo quedaban dos pilares más de ropa, cada uno formado por quince prendas. Suspiró abrumada, de repente la idea no le parecía tan espléndida… ¿Todavía quedaban treinta? Si continuaba así sólo saldría el primer día de su estancia en Konoha para asistir a la academia preparatoria de ninjas. Finalmente optó por salir a inspeccionar su nuevo hogar, y si no llovía como las varias grandes y oscuras nubes al oeste del pueblo amenazaban continuaría con sus prácticas de shuriken olvidadas tras ser destruido el país del Remolino.

Aburrida. Konoha era aburrida. No había nada emocionante, excepto una ebria rubia que alteraba la presión arterial de cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Estalló en carcajadas una vez la mujer mandó a volar un lascivo albino por los aires.

— ¡Tsunade! —se quejó el hombre ante la furia de su compañera en pleno estado de embriaguez.

Kushina pensó que ese debía ser el nombre de la fémina y realmente pensó en acercarse, pero al percatarse de que un amargado paliducho de la edad de ambos se aproximaba decidió mantener las distancias. Aquel tipo le daba mala espina… y no sólo por el aspecto de enfermo pedófilo que poseía.

— ¡No pienso ir a Ichiraku's ramen! —advirtió la rubia alzando la voz—. ¡Ya fuimos ayer! Variedad, señores. ¡Variedad!

Y Kushina dejó de prestar inmediatamente atención al trío escandaloso. Ichiraku's… ¿Ramen? Sí, había oído bien. Ramen. Ichiraku's ramen. Ramen de Ichiraku. Ramen en Konoha. Aquí, ramen. No sabía que quería decir Ichiraku, sin embargo. ¿Sería un ingrediente nuevo para su plato preferido? ¿Sería una marca de carne o un tipo de verdura? ¿Tal vez pescado? O a lo mejor era un tipo específico de fideos… ¡Puede que incluso se tratara de un caldo especial que sólo se encontraba en Konoha y que si al día siguiente el preparador de éstos fallecía no podría probar en la vida! Se arrepentiría al momento, eso es seguro.

En el País del Remolino Kushina conoció todos y cada uno de los típicos platos de ramen, e incluso al cuarto mordisco siempre lograba adivinar los ingredientes que habían utilizado como complemento para darles sabor. Konoha sería su próximo gran reto, empezando por ese tal Ichiraku's. Ahora que había descubierto que la Hoja poseía un puesto exclusivamente de ramen el sintagma nominal País del Fuego comenzaba a tener algo de sentido en su vida, y no del malo debo agregar.

Canturreó feliz en busca de su actual mayor prioridad, descubrir que tan bueno era ese tal ramen Ichiraku. Ahora que lo pensaba tal vez Ichiraku se debiera al plato, quizás ese fuera su nombre. ¿Por qué ese y no precisamente otro? No lo sabía, pero podía afirmar que cosas más extrañas había visto con sus propios ojos… Como su hermano paseando un gato por la calle o su tío preparando pan y aceite para comer, aunque ella siempre acabara apoderándose del tarro del azúcar para fabricarse una rica tostada. **[N/A: Keh, sí, basado en hechos reales u-ú] **Ahora que lo pensaba, Ichiraku podía referirse a cualquier cosa, y eso sólo lograba impacientarla aún más.

Tan pronto como la llama cargada de excitación fue prendida se extinguió por completo. Kushina gritó histérica al visualizar el local a dos calles de distancia. El magnífico puesto de fideos estaba cerrado. ¡Cerrado! Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a patear Ichiraku's ramen.

— ¡Maldito estafador! —gritó, agitando sus pequeños pero fuertes brazos—. ¡Devuélveme mi tiempo! ¡MI TIEMPO! —chilló, brutalmente golpeando la persiana que lo mantenía seguro a una fuerza increíble para sus siete años de edad—. Pasé media hora para encontrarte y tú… Tú, tú, tú, tú, tú… ¡Quiero mis treinta minutos! ¡Devuélvemelos! ¡Son míos! ¡Qué me los des! —y tras una leve pausa para descansar de cuatro segundos volvió a la carga.

Un chillido de asombro acopló los ruidos estridentes de los golpes y la Uzumaki volteó dispuesta a encarar al intruso. La pelirroja frunció el ceño al observar los dorados mechones que formaban la rubia cabellera del niño. Le resultaba familiar, pero no lograba recordar de donde.

— ¡Basta! —ordenó, entrando en carrera para proteger su restaurante favorito de la furia de la niña. Si Ichiraku moría, él fallecía consigo.

— ¡Tú eres el afeminado antipático! —gritó asombrada. Ese era uno de sus mocosos compañeros de la academia que había confesado querer convertirse en hokage y ser reconocido por todos. ¿Cómo iba a lograr ser hokage alguien tan… _así_?

— ¿Y tú me llamas antipático? —se cruzó de brazos, interponiéndose entre la Uzumaki e Ichiraku's. Minato nunca había sido descortés con nadie, pero aún contaba con dos tickets intercambiables por tazones gratis y no iba a desperdiciarlos por el cierre del puesto.

—Entonces no niegas que sí eres afeminado —contraatacó, molesta de que el niño la acabara de llamar grosera.

_Cualquiera es afeminado si lo comparan contigo_, hubiera sido una posible respuesta providente de la rubia sannin; pero Minato no era así, así que por ese simple motivo se mantuvo callado.

La Uzumaki comenzó a repiquetear el suelo con si pie izquierdo remarcando su impaciencia, esperando la respuesta del rubio. Juró mentalmente que si se atrevía a insultarla con palabras gravemente ofensivas lo molería a golpes de tal modo que jamás lograría tener descendencia. Sin embargo él no hablaba, y eso sólo logró exasperarla aún más. ¿Por qué no se defendía? Y la respuesta a su pregunta jamás llegó, puesto que el dueño del restaurante hizo acto de presencia dando punto y final a la conversación.

— ¡Teuchi! —exclamó un sorprendido Minato. Bueno, más bien asustado de imaginarse la primera reacción del hombre al percatarse del estado de Ichiraku's.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —exigió saber, incrédulo a lo que sus ojos veían. Más valía que un despiadado tornado halla arrasado con su puesto en su ausencia; porque sino…

Minato se mordió el labio inquieto mientras Kushina los miraba sin comprender. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Y la respuesta pasó como un rayo por su mente; él era el amo del local que anteriormente había destrozado.

—Culpa mía, 'ttebane—se adelantó la Uzumaki al ver al Namikaze preparándose para hablar—. Lo siento mucho —se disculpó, inclinando su cabeza en una casual reverencia.

En aquella situación, cuando un hombre abría la boca sólo saldrían dos posibles oraciones de ésta; o un _ha sido culpa mía_, o bien un _¡ha sido ella!_, y dadas las circunstancias optaba por la segunda. Así que antes de ser acusada por un crío de ocho años prefirió delatarse a sí misma.

Minato la miró sorprendido, cerrando mecánicamente su boca. Jamás pensó que la niña admitiría sus errores y además pediría disculpas, y eso hizo cambiar su primera impresión de ella. Tal vez no fuera tan malvada como Fugaku y Hiashi querían hacerle creer. Es más, quizás era incluso mucho más madura que el resto de sus compañeros de la academia.

— ¿Y puedo saber por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó un enfadado y a la vez confuso Teuchi.

—B-Bueno… Eso… Es como… ¡Totalmente vergonzoso! —comenzó, sintiendo el calor apoderándose de sus mejillas—. Escuché hablar de Ichiraku's ramen, así que… Bueno, ¡a mí me encanta el ramen, dattebane! —gritó emocionada, agitando los puños al aire—. Es la comida más exquisita que he probado en la vida. Claro que unos son mejores que otros… Por ejemplo, no me gusta con demasiadas verduras ni especias, que después le quitan el sabor de los fideos y parece que has comido sopa de brócoli con perejil. ¿Te lo imaginas? ¡Ugh! —comentó, haciendo una mueca de desaprobación—. Pero mis tres platos preferidos son de ramen. No todos son iguales, tú deberías saber eso, viejo —apuntó, señalándolo con el dedo—. Cada uno tiene un sabor distinto, pero ¡son todos deliciosos! Así que mis platos preferidos son el ramen de mi abuela, el ramen de mi madre y el ramen de un restaurante de Sunna —finalizó con alegría, olvidándose de la pregunta formulada.

— ¿Y los destrozos a qué se deben? —volvió a interrogar, sonriendo internamente. Por unos momentos creyó que la pelirroja se había olvidado de su presencia y encerrado en su propio mundo.

— ¿Huh? —parpadeó aturdida, golpeando el puño derecho contra su palma izquierda al caer en la cuenta—. ¡Oh, sí, eso! Bueno, pasé media hora buscando el dichoso restaurante… No es que no me atreviera a preguntar, porque lo hago, pero hay un hombre que me dio mala espina y no quería exponerme demasiado.

— ¿Mala espina? —inquirió cautelosamente Minato.

—Sí, uno paliducho con cara de amargado —confirmó la ojimorada—. Se dirigía hacia una chica y otro chico que aparentaban tener la misma edad, supongo que deben ser compañeros… ¡Oh, esa chica me cae bien! —confesó con una sonrisa traviesa—. Estaba terriblemente borracha, pero parecía simpática. Creo que la llamaron… ¿_Tsubako_? ¿O a lo mejor era _Nubane_? —se cuestionó a sí misma, colocando su mentón sobre su palma en tono pensativo—. No soy para nada buena recordando nombres…

— ¿Tsunade? —trató de adivinar un sorprendido Minato, y Kushina asintió efusivamente confirmando sus sospechas.

— ¡Sí, eso, dattebane! ¡Tsunade! Así la llamó el otro cuando lo hizo volar por los aires… —se echó a reír, serenando lentamente su expresión—. No sé porqué, pero ese tipo no me da buenas vibraciones.

— ¿Te refieres a Orochimaru? No te preocupes, da miedo pero en el fondo es bueno… ¡Incluso es uno de los tres sannin! —le informó un sonriente Minato, pero eso no logró tranquilizar a la pelirroja.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué has destrozado mi restaurante? —preguntó un exhausto Teuchi, y si esta vez la Uzumaki lograba nuevamente salirse por la tangente se daría oficialmente por vencido.

—Vine y estaba cerrado —respondió sin rodeos la niña, Minato rió nervioso ante la excesiva sinceridad de la pelirroja. Tal vez el hecho de que hubiera contado una mentira piadosa no haría mal a nadie en esos instantes, no quería volver a conocer la ira del hombre.

—Teuchi abre a partir de la una y treinta —susurró disimuladamente el rubio al oído de la pequeña—. Lo pone ahí, está escrito.

Kushina frunció el ceño, buscando con la mirada el famoso papel hasta que lo halló en un lateral. Un rubor cubrió plenamente sus mejillas, inútilmente recordando haberse sentido tan avergonzada como en esos momentos.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! —gritó, alarmando a los cientos de habitantes de la Hoja.

Y como era de esperarse, Kushina tuvo que pagar los platos rotos. Literalmente, los golpes habían causado destrozos en el interior del puesto de fideos y varios tazones habían sido desprendidos de sus estantes rompiéndose en miles de pequeños fragmentos que ni el celo ni el pegamento eran capaces de unir de nuevo.

Y en el sentido no literal de la palabra, la Uzumaki colocó pacientemente cada pieza de la nueva vasija de Ichiraku's en sus respectivos puestos, siendo secreta y sigilosamente ayudada por un ojiazul, que en breves despistes del dueño del local corría para desobedecer la estricta orden implantada por Teuchi sin ser descubierto.

A la pelirroja se le hizo imposible no recordar los dos pilares de ropa que quedaban por doblar sobre su lecho. Si hubiera llegado a saberlo no hubiera puesto un pie en la calle, a estas horas ya tendría todas sus tareas pendientes realizadas y probablemente estaría concentrada en sus prácticas de shuriken y no perdiendo tan inútilmente el tiempo. Además de eso no estaría en bancarrota al haber gastado los ahorros de toda su vida hasta que su tío le volviera a dar su salario semanal, y para ello faltaban todavía cinco días en los que lucharía por sobrevivir a toda costa.

—Listo —sonrió Minato tras colocar el último tazón en el estante correspondiente—. Éste era el último —informó, sentándose en uno de los taburetes del restaurante.

—Ajá —asintió ella, sintiéndose ligeramente aliviada.

El estómago de la pequeña rugió, y la ojimorada se dejó caer en el suelo con un puchero adornando a sus facciones; uno que a su compañero le pareció sumamente adorable. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ella era una niña, madura, pero tenía siete años a fin de cuentas.

—Kushina —la llamó Minato y la aludida parpadeó aturdida volteando hacia él, asintiendo con la cabeza e instándolo a continuar—. Tú… Dijiste que gastaste todo tu dinero en los nuevos tazones, ¿verdad? —ella volvió a asentir algo contrariada, otro hecho que la hacía arder en deseos de encerrarse en su habitación. Sí, tenía hambre y ni un solo yen en su Gama-chan. Bueno, tenía cuatro, pero eso no podía considerarlo para nada dinero, ¿o sí?—. En ese caso… —comenzó, rebuscando algo entre sus ropas—. Aquí está —sonrió triunfalmente, ofreciéndole el objeto que seguramente ella más que nadie requería.

Kushina lo tomó entre sus manos, sin saber bien qué decir o qué hacer. ¿Para qué querría ella un mísero papel? Entonces leyó su contenido, y una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad se formó en sus labios. En un inesperado impulso la pelirroja saltó a sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo en un furtivo abrazo.

— ¡Gracias, Mina-chan! —gritó emocionada, separándose de un brinco del sonrojado rubio—. ¿Sabes? Quizás estaba equivocada al pensar en ti como un antipático afeminado, 'ttebane —admitió sinceramente, con una leve sonrisa esbozada en sus labios.

—Yo también me equivoqué al llamarte grosera —se disculpó tímidamente, sin dejar de sonreír.

Kushina se sonrojó, perdiéndose en los orbes zafiro del Namikaze. Nunca lo había notado, o tal vez sí y se había obligado a sí misma a ignorarlo, pero los profundos océanos que tenía por ojos eran tan... ¿Cómo llamarlos? Ah, sí. _Bonitos_, pensó. Y en medio de tanta bruma la Uzumaki entrecerró su mirada, porque a fin de cuentas todavía permanecía en la dura etapa donde sin ninguna duda afirmaría que los niños tienen piojos. Sacudió la cabeza, en un intento de despejar su mente de esos incoherentes pensamientos.

—Entonces, si no te molesta, yo… —y se interrumpió a sí misma, aterrorizada a los hechos—. No puede ser… —masculló incrédula, sin apartar la mirada de sus vacías manos—. ¡No está, 'ttebane! ¡NO ESTÁ!

Y a pesar del tiempo concurrido, a quince centímetros bajo tierra en uno de los rincones más escondidos del único puesto de ramen en Konoha, todavía yace el acta de paz de ambos Namikaze y Uzumaki, con la perfecta caligrafía de Teuchi Ichiraku increíble pero ciertamente aún conservada, claramente citando:

"**Vale por un tazón gratis en el restaurante Ichiraku."  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kyaa! *chora* Me quedó raro! QQ & mi amiga prefirió leer una vez publicado antes de darme su opinión O sólo espero que sí sea de su agrado n-nÚ porque entonces moriré & ya no podré escribir más fics & ustedes saltarán de alegría & yo me casaré con Itachi-Qun en el cielo 8DD' así que depende de ustedes cambiar o no el futuro 8OO' okz no pss XDD'

Cuídense mucho todos & yo iré a hacer un trabajo pendiente de inglés que era para hoy pero pss ni modo no me fue posible acabarlo a tiempo n-nÚ

Nee, pasen un lindo día! -^-^-


End file.
